Jeruvia: The Atra War
An unfinished story I am working on. Please do not make any changes unless you see a minor error please. Chapter 1: The War Begins In the frozen fields of snow in the land of Jeruvia, every human kingdom was at peace. They mingled with the neutral animals that were native to the land of snow. There was complete peace everywhere. Until one day, the human kingdom of Atra tore it all apart. Things after were never the same. Ever No one knows what happened in the kingdom that caused Atra to climax the peace with war, all they know was that for seemingly no reason at all, they attacked a scouting group from the neighboring country of Ternu, starting a chain reaction of madness with countries turning against another because the others had done the same to others. This is the first part of a story of a heroic man who rose to stop the great Atra war, in his time now had been raging for 50 years, and restore peace. The man, Loutar by the name was in his humble little one-room cottage when there was a crash. Frightened, he rushed outside. He gaped at a rising column of smoke just a few blocks away "What has just happened?" Loutar burst out in fear. "It is the Atrans!" said a nearby villager. "They just blasted out the smithy!" Many frightened villagers of Palan, the village, were rushing around, packing up what they could. Women and children screamed and the men ducked as another flaming boulder hit a nearby house. Soldiers scrambled out of the barracks toward the source of the flaming boulders. Another boulder hit a farm, the fields bursting into flames in an instant. Loutar watched all of this in horror. It took a few second for him to snap out of his astonishment. As soon as he did he ran inside his cottage, packed up what he could onto his now panicky mule waiting outside, and within a second had joined the villagers streaming for the nearest way out of the village, now engulfed in an inferno. Loutar got a glimpse of the footmen and archers fighting hard at the Atran catapults. He could see his friend, Hadan, fighting even harder, almost overexerting himself to the limit. Then Loutar watched in horror as Hadan was stricken down when an Atran soldier got a chop into his left side. Hadan collapsed like dust in the air. Full of despair and grief, Loutar fled, his mule galloping like he just saw the devil. They ran for 5 miles, separating from the rest of the villagers. When they stopped, Lotar couldn't help to do anything but fall off the mule and weep himself to sleep in the snow. Chapter 2: A Surprise Loutar woke up, shivering. He felt a rush of grief as he remembered what had happened the day before. His mule was laying beside him. Loutar weakly crawled to his mule and got his sleeping bag out. It was a little crude but he didn't care. He crawled inside, pulled the strings, and wept for a long time. After he was hoarse, he got out, packed it back, and ushered the mule up with newfound strength. Loutar looked into the distance. "Snow dunes as far as the eye can see." he muttered. Loutar had gone out so far he had went into the snow dunes of the countryside. He turned to his mule "I wish you could somehow give me advide on how to get out of here." he said. The mule stared blankly, then turned and pawed the snow" For a second, Loutar thought he was dreaming, for something echoed in his mind. It said "Go this way. I sense help there." Loutar thought "Who is that? What is this voice in my head?" The voice came again. "It is your companion." The mule? Loutar was dumbfounded. He had never thought his mule could talk to people with a psychic connection. He said to the mule through the connection "How did you learn to talk?" The answer echoed in his head "I was able to do so from birth. We animals can talk to people through a mind connection the first instant we are born. Many keep this secret because they are afraid your race would put us on fairs and guard us very closely. We like to do what we wish and we are solitary." Loutar said through the connection "I am flat flabbergasted. Say, what is your name?" "Ner-raw-heen-a-rey-haw" "That sounds silly. Can I call you Nerraw?" "Well, if it sounds silly to you, then I guess so. What should I call you?" "Loutar" "Fine. Now, we are wasting time. Let us go to the help I pointed out" Loutar got suspicious. "How do you know it is help?" Nerraw nickered. "I can sense things you can not." Loutar harrumphed. "Ok. I trust you." And so they set off toward the northeast, to hospitalty, to comfort, to help.